The Truth
by BLONDEMOMENT82192
Summary: Ok i was just thinking about the show and this is about Ben and Sadie...plz read all comments plz so i know where my weaknesses are. title may change R
1. Chapter 1

**The Bet **

Ok I do not own Naturally Sadie but I was thinking about the show and well here it goes.

DO NOT OWN DO NOT SUE.

Rain and Ben are talking

Rain-"hey Ben what's up?"

Ben-"nothing much you?"

Rain-"um… I heard a rumor about you and Sadie it's not true is it?"

Ben-"Rain I don't know what your talking about…what rumor?"

Rain-" well I heard from Sam, who heard from Josh ,who heard from Megan, who heard from Anthony, who heard from…."

(I don't know if those people are real but I just was making the story.)

Ben-"RAIN!"

Rain-"sorry…anyway I heard that at the beginning of the year you and Owen made a bet over Sadie who could date her…remember I heard a rumor."

Ben (laughing)-"rain I like Sadie a lot, I would do anything to make sure she was alright…I would NEVER hurt her."

Rain-"I know."

Ben-"why would you even ask me that 'I made a bet on who could date Sadie'"?

As Ben said the last part about a bet Sadie came up behind him and heard it so guess what happened.

I know its short but I wanted to keep a cliff hanger.


	2. Margaret and Rain

Chapter 2

I know that the last chapter was short but it was like 1am and I was tired.

Flashback---------BADIE-----------------

_Rain-"hey Ben what's up?"_

_Ben-"nothing much you?"_

_Rain-"um… I heard a rumor about you and Sadie it's not true is it?"_

_Ben-"Rain I don't know what your talking about…what rumor?"_

_Rain-" well I heard from Sam, who heard from Josh ,who heard from Megan, who heard from Anthony, who heard from…."_

_(I don't know if those people are real but I just was making the story.)_

_Ben-"RAIN!"_

_Rain-"sorry…anyway I heard that at the beginning of the year you and Owen made a bet over Sadie who could date her…remember I heard a rumor."_

_Ben (laughing)-"rain I like Sadie a lot, I would do anything to make sure she was alright…I would NEVER hurt her."_

_Rain-"I know."_

_Ben-"why would you even ask me that 'I made a bet on who could date Sadie, with Owen'"?_

As Ben said the last part about a bet Sadie came up behind him and heard it so guess what happened.

End of Flashback-----------------------------------------------------------------------

Sadie POV

Ben and Sadie talking in front of Ben's locker…

Sadie-"WHAT! U did what?"

Ben-"Oh hey Red."

Sadie-"Don't hi me…what did you just say?"

Ben-"oh Rain said that he heard a rumor."

Sadie-"after that, Ben."

Ben-"oh yea he heard a rumor that...there was a bet to make you to like me…But it was a total lie no bet."

Sadie-"promise me Ben."

Ben- Red, I promise that if I am lying I will never be smug again.

When he said that Sadie believed him.

Ben was looking at her…by that time Rain left and was talking to Margaret.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Rain-So u want to go to whippy commends (I don't know who it is spelled but there you go)

Margaret-what about Sadie and Ben?

Rain-I think Ben and Sadie have to talk….so want to go?

Margaret-ok, but you're buying smoothies.

Rain-don't I always.

Margaret- true

Rain and Margaret were walking and bumped into Ms.Mann

Ms.Mann-No PDA Mr.Papadakas (sp) and Ms.Browning-Lesevek (sp).

Rain and Margaret stuttering and smiling awkwardly-un…no…we…weren't...were just friends.

The rest of the day all they did was smile at each other.

As the day ended they met up and they walked away and went to the mall.

Rain-"Ms.Mann was so wrong today right…"he said awkwardly

Margaret-yea so wrong." Giggles nervously

Rain-so what do you want?

Margaret-Huh…what?

Rain-what type of smoothie do you want?

Margaret-oh uh…strawberry.

He hand her the drink and turn around to see Ben taking to…

DUN, DUN, DUN… is it Arden maybe even Owen...

Longer chapter 3 pages on word so I hope so…

R&R plz.


	3. Chapter 3

Chap.3

They saw Ben talking to Owen and Arden

Margaret-What the heck?

Rain-uh…hold on, I'll go check this out.

Margaret-"ok."

He handed the smoothie to Margaret and went over to Ben

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ben POV

Ok so I'm coming out of a store when Arden and Owen come up to me and say

Owen-"leave Sadie alone…she belongs with me."

Arden- "and you belong with me."

Ben-"Sorry…no can do."

They start threatening me and thank go Rain came over.

Rain-"hey what's going on guys?"

Owen and Arden look at each other and say "nothing"

Just then Ben cell phone went of ringing the ring tone she set for Sadie MY GIRL

I guess you say, what can make me feel this way my girl, my girl, my girl talking 'bout my girl my GIRL.

They look at him with a weird look

Rain-"Ben go talk to Sadie."

Ben-"how did you…never mind."

Ben left and Rain walked back to Margaret

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Margaret POV

I've been watching Rain and Ben and well Arden and Owen talk for the last 5 minutes or so and I'm getting worried. Sadie just called me and asked if she knew where Ben was and I told her so I guess she called him that's why he left. Anyway here comes Rain…god don't make me look foolish.

Margaret-"hey what was that about?"

Rain-"Nothing to worry about."

Margaret-"ok."

Ben Phone Conversation with Sadie

Ben-"Hey Red, what's up?"

Sadie-"um….about what we were talking about earlier, I'm sorry I overreacted."

Ben-Its no problem…and I want you to know that I would never do anything like that."

Sadie-"ok um what are you doing now?"

Ben-"walking around the Commends, I by the pretzel shop, what about you?"

Sadie-"I think you will see me in less than 10 seconds."

Ben-"what…Red what are you……"

He could not finish because he bumped into her.

Sadie-"Ouch."

Ben-"Sorry."

They dropped all there stuff, they bent down to get it and there hands touched and they looked at each other and leaned in to kiss. Sadie felt his hot breath against her lips. Then…………………..

Ok read and review I post when I get at least 5-10 reviews. Anybody have ideas….if you want I consider putting them in.


	4. Authors break

I'm so sorry 2everyone I'm having writers lock and cant think of something else 2 write…..SO sorry……it will most likely be up this weekend if not email me with ideas plz! So sorry again! AHS Rules! that's my school…lol


	5. The KISS

Flash Back!

_Ben Phone Conversation with Sadie_

_Ben-"Hey Red, what's up?"_

_Sadie-"um….about what we were talking about earlier, I'm sorry I overreacted."_

_Ben-Its no problem…and I want you to know that I would never do anything like that."_

_Sadie-"ok um what are you doing now?"_

_Ben-"walking around the Commends, I by the pretzel shop, what about you?"_

_Sadie-"I think you will see me in less than 10 seconds."_

_Ben-"what…Red what are you……"_

_He could not finish because he bumped into her._

_Sadie-"Ouch."_

_Ben-"Sorry."_

_They dropped all there stuff, they bent down to get it and there hands touched and they looked at each other and leaned in to kiss. Sadie felt his hot breath against her lips. Then………………….._

End Of Flash Back.

Then…………………..

Chris walked around the corner seeing Sadie and Ben.. Chris was about to say something when Ben Said to Sadie…..

OK I got tired about writing Ben and Sadie so Bold is Ben and normal is Sadie. 

"**red, I don't want our first kiss to be in a crowed mall."**

(Chris left after he heard that with a very mad look on his face. ARG! LOL sorry could not resist.)

"Me either…sorry about bumping into you"

"**no it was my fault…so want to go to The Wow?"**

"um…I don't know…I was supposed to meet Margaret and Rain here."

"**come on red I already saw them and they seem quiet content"**

"What do you mean "Content" Ben?"

"**they were being all flirty. And Margaret looked very happy."**

"Ben, Stop being all smug just so I can come with you at least let me see them."

"**Fine, come on they are at the food court."**

_When they got there they saw something that they thought they would never see MARGARET AND RAIN WERE……OMG THEY WERE……………_

"OMG Ben look at them!"

"**Finally it took her long enough I wonder what he said."**

"he is about to……."

_You will have to wait and find out…….haha sorry could not resist._

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------- With Arden and Owen……._

Owen **BOLD** and Arden Regular

"Thank God if they kissed my whole plan would have gotten screwed up."

"**Or I would have punched his lights out!"**

"Ok, I have a question. Last year you hated Sadie and now you like her a lot…what gives?"

"**she changed and I forgave her for the dance thing between me and Ben….she will realize she made a mistake choosing him over me."**

"any girl would choose Ben over you any day." Arden Mumbled.

"**what arden?" he was looking at her like he was about to scream…**

"nothing" she said with a innocent face.

"**sure…I know you its never nothing….but whatever." **

_They were walking around the corner to where Ben and Sadie were spying on Rain and Margaret….and saw exactly what Ben and Sadie saw……except mostly they were watching Ben and Sadie playing and having fun….Ben was tickling her and making her laugh and Smile…._

"**Arden I'm Done trying to break up Sadie and Ben."**

"what Why?

"**because look how happy she is with Ben,…. Look at how happy they are together,…..if I let her loose all of that, (he is pointing to where Ben and Sadie are) what she has with Ben I will never forgive myself."**

"yea…I understand…I want that kind of happiness too."

"**Yea."** He said looking at Arden

"what do I have something on my face Owen?"

"**No, your perfect."** Then he lent in and kissed her.

To Arden it was the most passionate kiss of her life….she loved they way he kissed her. She loved the way he made her feel when he kissed her….

When they broke apart they saw 2 people standing next to them who were really mad Especially the Boy.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**The End Of The Chapter…..I do not own any naturally Sadie or any of the characters.**

**I will update after at last 20 reviews……….Ik most of you are mad at me for not letting them kiss but its like the show when you want it to hapen it does not...sorry...plz R&R THANKS**


End file.
